CDU Bounty Hunting
While the Caspian Democratic Union is a sanctuary for those seeking to escape from the war, it is also acknowledged to be a place that bonafide criminals may be seeking haven. To make Caspian worlds a safe place for citizens of all stripes and origins, bounty hunting will be permitted in pursuit of valid warrants. A warrant is valid if issued or approved by Union authorities. Significant scrutiny goes into approval of foreign-issued bounties, particularly with regards to the New Republic or Empire. A warrant for political crimes, war crimes, or military activities stemming from the war between these two powers is unlikely to be honored. Warrants for more mundane crimes are routinely honored, particularly where the subject of the warrant may pose a danger to Caspian citizens. Private bounty hunting is strictly illegal, as is hunting to kill, or attempting to repossess a runaway slave. A hunter wishing to pursue warrants legitimately in the CDU should consider the following: *A hunter must do all that is in his power to apprehend the bounty in a non-disruptive fashion, that does not endanger CDU citizens. Endangering citizens and other bystanders in pursuit of a bounty will result in criminal charges. *A warrant is a lisence to capture, not kill. A hunter is subject to the same constraints on lethal force as any other sentient in the Union. This pretty much limits use of lethal force to self-defense, or in defense of innocents. Even deaths resulted from legitimate self-defense are subject to investigation by law enforcement. *Membership in the Bounty Hunter's Guild affords no legal entitlements or standing within the Union. It may actually incur suspicion by local authorities, as many activities by the Guild qualify as Conspiracy to Commit Kidnapping or Conspiracy to Commit Murder in the CDU. *A hunter must consult with Caspian authorities to gain a permit to hunt in the CDU. *A hunter should always make sure his warrant is valid, as pursuing an invalid warrant will lead to charges of kidnapping. *A hunter is advised to maintain lines of communication with local law enforcement. It's not a strict requirement per se, but it cuts down on potentially painful or inconvenient misunderstandings. *A hunter must present his captive to CDU authorities as soon as possible, EVEN IF the ultimate intent is to extradite the captive. As 'innocent until proven guilty' is the rule, the prisoner has a right to an extradition hearing. If extradition is approved, then the prisoner will be released into the hunter's custody for the purpose of transporting offworld. Attempting to bypass this step is kidnapping. *Finally, there is an unwritten law of sorts. The CDU is by and large civilised. Hence in most places and instances, striding about in full armor, bristling with weapons will yield considerable suspicion from locals and law enforcement. No amount of permits will mitigate this attitude. A hunter using this approach can expect to be refused service at many establishments, to be shunned and avoided by the populace, and perhaps harried by local law enforcement. This makes it notably difficult to collect information about the target. Likewise, it makes the hunter stick out like a sore thumb, which notably aids the target in escaping capture. A hunter will find that diplomacy and subtlety go much further in the CDU than brutality. Category: Laws